I'll make you remember
by Noel Scarlet
Summary: Amu got an amnesia because a car accident . She forget everyone and even her name. Who will save her ? Will she remember or will she forget them forever ? What if someone try to kill her ? . Read to find out ;). Amuto of course XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Noel Scarlet , I am a newbie in fanfiction . This is my second fanfic . Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara **

**Warning : typos everywhere **

**Age : Amu : 16**

**Ikuto : 21**

**Utau : 18**

**Kukai : 17**

**Tadase : 16**

**Yaya and Kairi : 15**

**Rima and Nagihiko : 16**

Chapter 1

In the morning , a girl with pink hair wake up . The girl's name is Hinamori Amu . She is now in Seiyo Highschool.

Amu's POV

Huaaam.. Another morning, I don't want to go to school today, but mom will get mad . I will take a bath for a while.

"Amu , breakfast is ready " My mom yelling. "Yeah! Wait a second". I immediately change to my school uniform and go downstair. "Hey,mom can I skip school today?" I ask my mom. "Are you sick ?" "No, my feeling just say this day will be a bad day" "Maybe it's just your feeling" "Hmm..". I take one bread and go to school

Normal POV

Amu go to her school and she meet Rima in her way to school , so they walk together.

Rima's POV

"Amu !" I yelling at her. She maybe just daydreaming again. "Amu ! Hello Earth to Amu" . Amu look at me and awkward laughing. "Hey Amu , why don't we go home together later ?" "I'm sorry Rima , but I have some bussiness to do". I know she is lying to me but whatever.

Amu's POV

"I'm sorry Rima, but I have some bussiness to do". That's what I told her . I obviously lying thought , but today I'm not really in the mood to go together today. I don't feeling well.

At the school (A/n : Still in Amu's POV)

Just another day of school. I don't pay any attention to my teacher. I just stare blankly at the window. 'It has been 4 years'. I immediately snap out , why I'm thinking about 'him' It's not like he will remember me anyway. Thinking about him just make me want to cry. I realized my feeling after 'he' went to search his father.

Skip time . After school- (A/n : Normal POV)

Amu just not feeling right today. She just follow where her feet took her. Amu arrive at the abandoned park where she and 'he' used to play together.

Amu's POV

I arrive at the park where I and 'he' used to play together. Suddenly my tears fall in the corner of my eyes. 'Ikuto..' . I must go home now.

Normal POV

Amu walk to her home. She take a look for a second to the park and turn around. But unfortunately she did't see a car heading at her way with full speed.

CRASH! Blood spilled the road.

At Hinamori's House (Midori's POV)

"Kring...Kring..Kring! The phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you mother of Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes,I am" My feeling tell something bad is happen

"I am from Sakura hospital. I hope you not busy I want you to go to hospital now"

"Why, Doctor?"

"I will explain later"

I immediately take my jacket and the car key. I take my phone and call Amu's friend.

Rima's POV

"Kring...kring" . Who is calling me ?. Hei this is number of Amu's mother. "Hello, this is Mashiro talking"

"Mashiro-chan.." Her voice trembling. I know something is not right.

"What happen oba-san ?"

"Can you go now to Sakura hospital and tell Amu's friends to go there to?"

"What happen with Amu ?"

"I don't know"

"OK, I will go there now"

I run to my room and change my clothes. "Papa! Take me to Sakura Hospital now!".

Utau's POV

"Ting...ting...ting.."

"What it is Rima ?"

"You have to go to Sakura Hospital now ! Something is happening to Amu!"

"What! Ok I'll go there ". I suddenly feel very worried and go there immediately.

'I'll call him'.

Ikuto's POV

"Bzzz...Bzz"

"What, Utau?"

"Why you can sound so calm! You know what, something happen to Amu !"

"What happen to Amu !" I yelling at her

"I don't know. But she is in the hospital now. You have to go home Ikuto!"

"I'll back tommorow"

I have to go back to Japan

Normal POV

Midori , Rima , Utau and the other Guardian have arrive in the Sakura Hospital. Midori go to the receptionist to ask where Amu's room.

Midori's POV

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Hinamori Amu's room ?"

"Of course, she is in room 122"

"Thank you"

I go there in rush. Suddenly someone calling me

"Are you Hinamori Amu's mother"

"Ah.. Are you ?"

"Yes, nice to meet you. Now I will explain"

"Ok"

"Amu got a car accident when she want to go home I think"

"Oh dear. Is she alright"

"She is alright now. But she still sleeping. You can come in if you want"

"Thank you doctor"

"No problem, if there a problem you can call me"

"Yes"

I must call papa and Ami .

Utau's POV

"Amu got a car accident...". No way, I suddenly crying. And Kukai calm me down. 'You must back, Ikuto'.

Amu's POV

I faintly hear some voices talking outside. I very sleepy though. I opening my eyes slowly and saw a woman, a little girl , a man , 3 girls maybe in a same age as mine and 4 boys

The woman talk to me "Thanks God you're alright"

"I'm sorry.."

"What it is, Amu?"

Amu ? Is that my name? I can't remember anything.

"Who are you, all of you ?" I ask all of them. They look at me and one of the girls that look more mature speak to me "You kidding right, Amu ?"

"Amu ? Is that my name?" I asked her.

The woman go out of my room. After that she come back with a doctor beside her.

"Dear, are you remember your name ?" The doctor said

"No, I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Can you remember something?"

"I... Ik..Ikuto.." I said to them.

To be Continued-

**Okay that for the first chapter. Please RnR. I will continue this story if the reviews more than 2 or 3 . Don't forget to Review ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaay ! This is the second chapter .**

**I'm so sorry for the late update because of many things (lazy and writer's block) . And I know my English very suck T.T Please forgive me ! Huaaaa! Forgive me ! Oh and thanks for the reviews XD**

***Replies for the reviews : **

**Yuki Hime : This the chap 2 thanks for waiting XD**

**Mimi : Yeah ! I agree with you. Who can forget him :D**

**Guest : Thank you very much. I hope this chapter good enough **

**Melaina Sytry : Enjoy the chap 2. I hope you can enjoy the story :D**

**Hakoukifangirls : Yeah I know. I'm not good enough at English but I hope you like the story :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Warning : typos everywhere**

**Age : **

**Amu : 16**

**Ikuto : 21**

**Utau : 18**

**Kukai : 17**

**Tadase : 16**

**Yaya and Kairi : 15**

**Rima and Nagihiko : 16**

**Flashback **

_**"Who are you, all of you ?" I ask all of them. They look at me and one of the girls that look more mature speak to me "You kidding right, Amu ?"**_

_**"Amu ? Is that my name?" I asked her.**_

_**The woman go out of my room. After that she come back with a doctor beside her.**_

_**"Dear, are you remember your name ?" The doctor said**_

_**"No, I'm sorry"**_

_**"It's okay. Can you remember something?"**_

_**"I... Ik..Ikuto.." I said to them.**_

**End of Flashback**

**Amu's POV**

'Why I can't remember anything except Ikuto . Is this Ikuto a person or what ?'. I feel very pathetic now . I can't remember anything even my name and I hate that sad face tat they (my parents , my sister and my friends ) give to me . My mom , she told me that my name is Hinamori Amu. I have a little sister, her name is Hinamori Ami now she is 10 years old and all of my friends introduce theyself to me. One of my friends , the one that look girly but he is a boy ask me if I remember anything about 'Guardian' or so . But I don't, so I just say that what I remember was Ikuto only.

**Utau's POV**

'Thanks God , she remember Ikuto ! Not in person thought , Amu just remember Ikuto's name . But I'm sure Ikuto will help her . I have to call him ' . I go out of Amu's room and take my phone , dialing some number.

**Ikuto's POV** (in somewhere)

"Utau, How is Amu condition?"

" She get an amnesia . And the only thing that she remember is just YOUR name ! You must go back now " She yell at me in the phone

" What ?! I know I want to go back but the ticket sold out . Calm down! I'll go back as fast as I can"

"You have to back no matter what ! You promise to me!"

"Yeah"

I close my phone. 'Amu get an amnesia and she remember my name' . I'm a little feel happy because Amu remember my name , but I have to help her to regain her memories

**Amu's POV**

" You have to back no matter what ! You promise to me!"

A girl with pigtail yelling outside my room . I think her name is Utau , she said that she is Ikuto's sister. ' So this Ikuto is a person huh.. Why I can't remember about him ?' .

"Amu-chan.." A boy with long hair speak to me

"Y..yes ? Nagihiko-san "

"What are you thinking about?" He smile to me

"I..I thinking about Ikuto. Hey , do you know him ?"

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, I don't really know about him . You can ask about him to Utau or Tadase "

"Hm... Thank you Nagihiko-san"

'Ikuto'

Deg!

"Aw!" My head ! It hurts !

"What is it Amu !?" A woman hold my body

"Nothing I just feeling a bit dizzy , eh.. M..mom "

"Are you sure ? Do you want me to call the doctor ?"

"No, thank you Mom"

"You can call me Midori-san and your father Tsugumu-san until you remember about us if you want"

"..Okay. I'm sorry because I can't remember all of you."

"Don't worry about it. I know you will be remember it sooner or later."

**Rima's POV**

Amu didn't remember me but she remember Tsukiyomi's name. I feel very sad , but I believe that Tsukiyomi can help Amu. If that cat doesn't come to help Amu I will kill him and throw him at the river. (A/n : don't mess with Rima)

XXXXXxXXxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

**Amu's POV**

Two days has passed and I still can't remember anything. Today the doctor tell me that I can go home , so my parents will go back to home with me this afternoon and also my friends will accompany me.

**Afternoon** (A/n : skip time. Still Amu's POV)

Now I am arrive at my home , my parents tell me to look around the house and go to my room . I go upstair to my room with my friends. I look around my room and look at a picture. In the picture, I saw myself maybe when I still in primary school with a boy that look older than me with midnight blue hair.

_'Amu...' _Suddenly I remember someone call me.

_'Ikuto ! Let's play'_

_'No. I feel tired just looking at you' _

_'Come on you're not fun'_

I snapped out. 'Was it me ? The park... Maybe I can remember something if I go to the park'.

"Hey Utau-san , can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Amu ?"

"The boy who stood beside me in this picture , is he Ikuto ?"

Utau's POV

"The boy who stood beside me. It is Ikuto ?" Amu ask me

" Huh ?" I go to Amu's desk and look at the picture .

"This is Ikuto ! Yes, he is Ikuto ! Amu are you remember Ikuto ?!" I yelling at her because I'm very happy that Amu remember Ikuto

"Uh... I don't really remember about him Utau-san. But are you know where the park that I used to play with him ?"

"Hmmm... I think I know where this park is. Do you want to go there ? I can take you there if you want" I ask her

"Yeah I want to go there"

Amu's POV

"Yeah I want to go there" . I have to go there maybe I can remember something . I change my cloth (A/n : Her friends has go to downstair).

I go to downstair and prepare to go.

"Hey Utau-san, are you will accompany me to the park or just take me to there ?"

"It's up to you Amu "

" Oh... Ok , thank you very much Utau-san"

" Hey Hinamori ! I have to go back to my house now. I have some task to do" A boy that look older than me speak to me

" Yeah you can go back , thank you very much for today Souma-san" I bow my head to him

" Um.. Hinamori , you can call me Kukai you know . Just Kukai"

" Kukai -kun ? Can I call you like that "

" Okay you can call me whenever you in trouble okay ! " He said while giving me a thumb up with grin on his face.

Ding Dong !

'Hmm I think someone is coming'. My mother open the door and there he is standing in front of my door house. I look at him, his midnight blue hair, and his indigo eyes.

"Amu.."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**To be Continued - **

**Whew... Hope this chapter good enough . And I'm very very sorry if the grammar and the spelling very bad. I'm sorry , please forgive me #crying **

**Wait for the next chapter and don't forget to Review . Your reviews mean much to me ;D**


End file.
